


I Blame Myself

by ring_my_bell



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Why was Billy Hargrove such an unhateable asshole? Steve didn't know how to answer that.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 24





	I Blame Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with the cute idea of steve watching Billy's dates in scoops ahoy and feeling a little jealous and it turned into something I didn't control fuck  
I'm trash with my multichaptered fics, i'll try to update sporadically, but i'm really busy with exams
> 
> anyways! Hope it's still a good read, i'll try not to butcher the characters, it's my first time writing for stranger things fandom

Working at Scoops Ahoy was kind of boring, well, for the most part it was. It was repetitive, you have the wear this stupid sailor costume, which Steve liked a little he wouldn’t lie. Robin hated it. Robin was one of the reasons it wasn’t so boring to work there, she was fun, witty and so cool in general. The other reason was… well, all the cute girls that visited the shop, but even in his best efforts Steve always got shut down, Robin told him that he sucked flirting and maybe she was right.

Dustin and his friends sometimes would appear and that would always cheer him up, he adored the kids. Sometimes they were alone, sometimes they were accompanied by Mrs. Byers or Hopper (on weekends). They were very loud, they banthered a lot. It was entertaining to watch, Robin caught him smiling at them more than once.

“Aw, you’ll make a great mom in the future Steve.” She poked his face.

“Stop that” he pouted. “We went through a lot together. Especially me and Dustin. We're… bonded for life.”

“That’s a new way to say you adopted them, but it works I guess.” She teased him.

A few ice cream scoops served later and he saw Max’s brother enter the shop, Billy. He was together with some girl he didn’t know.

Steve didn’t know what to think about him, he antagonized him a little last year, they fought but he never hated him. He never really got on his nerves. But he didn’t know why, he should hate him or at least dislike him, but he doesn’t. Steve feels weird with him around. Wanting it or not, he’s got killer charisma. It’s so hard to hate him. He stared at him as he approached the counter to order. He was wearing a simple outfit, blue button up shirt (with one extra button open at the collar, like he always does) and tight fit jeans. 

“What a nice surprise, Harrington.” His usual sarcastic tone. Figures. He leaned in the counter. 

“What’s your order?” Steve said rashly.

“Oh, all business I see” He cocked an eyebrow. Stupid long eyelashes, stupid blue eyes, stupid hair. He looked so good all the time and Steve wanted to gut himself for thinking that.

“Just a strawberry cone for the lovely lady I have with me.” He looked back and the brunette girl giggled.

“Coming right up.” Steve muffled. “Here.”

“Thanks, King Steve.” He winked. That did something weird to Steve’s chest.  _ King Steve _ so stupid, he thought. Was Steve really that big of an asshole back in his first year of high school?

“What’s the deal with you and golden locks over there?” Robin asked.

“Ask him, not me.” He pouted and crossed his arms. He looked at Billy and his date as discreetly as possible. She laughed at everything he said, he didn’t really hear what they were saying but he doubted it was funny. He hated it, hated how girls flocked him for doing absolutely nothing but looking hot all the time. 

“Someone is jealous.” Robin crossed her arms. “He’s good looking, I’ll give him that.”

“He’s dumb I don’t see what they see in him.”

“Oh, some girls like the dumber ones.” She smiled. “Maybe you’re too smart for any of these air headed bimbos”

He looked down. Some time later, Billy’s date left but he stayed. He saw Max move to his table to talk to him. Lately they’ve been reconciling a bit. She says he got better, good for them.

Max and her friends not too long after that left the shop, leaving Billy.

“Go talk to him.” Robin said.

“What?”

“Don’t you wanna know his secret trick for scoring girls? Go ask him.” 

“Why would I do that?”

“Just go, you’ve been glaring at him ever since he entered the shop, I don’t think he’s dumb not to notice.”

Was Steve staring? Well that was embarrassing. “Ugh… fine.”

He left the counter and walked in Billy’s direction.

“H-Hey” Steve awkwardly smiled.

Billy looked up at Steve and smiled. “Oh hey there Harrington, what’s up?”

Steve took a seat. He opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say.

“Cat got your tongue, pretty boy?” 

Steve grunted, why was he like this? “Why do you hate me so much?”

“I don’t hate you.”

“Well, that’s not the message I’m getting.”

Billy blinked and he laughed. “You’re the one who hates me, the moment I stepped here you’ve been glaring at me like some predator.” He rested his chin on his hand.

Steve flushed a little. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m used to having all eyes on me.” He smiled. What a douchebag. 

Awkward silence. Steve looked around avoiding eye contact.

“Well, I’m loving our very deep conversation here, Harrington but I have to go.” He got up. “See you around, maybe.” He smiled.

After he left Steve went back to the ice cream counter. “So how did it go?” Robin asked.

“I don’t know. Weird.”

“Guessed so. Anyways, back to work now.” She tapped his shoulder.

\--

Billy’s appearances in the shop have become more frequent, he’d always be with some different girl. Steve kinda hated it. But it was becoming a recurrence, having him appear at least 2 times a week in Scoops Ahoy. He’d always annoy Steve and Steve would try his best to ignore it.

One day he wasn’t his usual self, he was kinda down. Steve noticed. He was alone too.

“One vanilla cone, Harrington.” He said, his hands were on his pockets and he had a defeated look on his face.

Steve nodded and poured the ice cream for him. “Uh… you okay? You look a little down.”

Billy looked at him. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry that pretty face about me.” He smiled weakly as he tried to joke. He waved and left the shop. Seeing him like that felt wrong. Steve didn’t like it at all.

Max did mention that their father was horrible and abusive, but Steve could only guess. 

“Aw making up with prince charming?” Robin said. 

“He was clearly down, just being nice doesn’t hurt.”

“Don’t pretend not to care, Steve, it just makes it even more obvious you do care.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I guess.”

\--

Steve noticed that Billy was showing up even more frequently, but sometimes he was not even with any date. He’d always try to strike a conversation with Steve, he indulged Billy most of the time. It was now routine for him.

He felt like this animosity between them was starting to fade. God forbid but he was starting to miss Billy’s idiotic personality around when he didn’t visit the shop. Sometimes he wouldn’t even buy ice cream, he just wanted to talk to Steve. 

But for one whole week he didn’t appear and Steve felt… worried. It’s weird, when we get used to something even if we don’t really like it at first, if it’s taken away from us we feel empty. That’s how Steve felt for the whole week.

“He didn’t show up once this week.”

Robin didn’t understand at first. 

“Billy. He didn’t show up.”

“Oh.” Robin scratched her head. “Maybe he just didn’t want ice cream.”

“But he always showed up… even if he didn’t buy Ice Cream.”

Robin smiled. “Next time he shows up, if he shows up, ask him.”

The two teenagers were about to close the shop until Billy appeared. He looked distraught. 

“Billy?” Steve said as Billy just hugged him out of nowhere.

Steve hugged back. “What’s going on?”

“Can I stay at your house today?”

“Um.. Y-Yeah.”

Steve wanted to ask, but he preferred to be polite and leave it.

He and Robin parted ways, then Steve and Billy got into Steve’s car. They drove in silence to Steve’s house.

Steve parked the car. After they got out Steve finally spoke. “Uh…you can stay in my room or I can get you some blankets and pillows and you can stay in the living room.”

Billy just nodded. He was so devastated, it hurt Steve seeing him like this. He was always so high spirited, it didn’t feel right. “Uh… my room is better, I think.”

They entered Steve’s room. “You can lay down a bit if you want, I need to take a shower. I’ll be right back.”

He was lucky his parents weren’t home today, he forgot why, but it doesn’t matter. Easier to hide that Billy is here.

He took his much needed shower, after a long day of work, it's a great feeling to feel the hot water going down his skin. He dried himself and put on some comfortable clothes and went back to his bedroom.

When he got back, Billy was already fast asleep. Figures. Steve took his shoes from his feet so he could be a little more comfortable and laid down beside him to sleep as well. He could ask in the morning.

He looked at his face sleeping. He looked calmer now, but his eyes were a little swollen. Probably cried earlier. He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, he didn’t know why he did that, just felt right. 

Robin was right, Steve did care.


End file.
